With the development of communication and intelligent terminal technology, in addition to using mobile terminals, tablet computers, computers and other intelligent terminal devices for calls or information inquiries, other functions are also more widely used. At present, with the rapid growth of video live broadcast platforms, users who watch live video through the live broadcast platforms are all over the world.
Currently, during a process of video live broadcast, a terminal of a hosting side directly sends recorded audio and video data to a terminal of a playing side for playback, or sends to the terminal of the playing side through a media server for playback. However, users watching the live broadcast may be from all over the world, and may not fully understand the language in the audio and video uploaded by the host, resulting in poor experience in watching the live broadcast.